


I Have Known Your Grace

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia allows herself to want tenderness.





	

The first time that Leia gave in and allowed herself to sink into Rey’s embrace had been shortly after Han had died, she had been alone and... longing... for someone to care for her. She had not had the strength to refuse herself happiness and yet... as she lay with Rey’s long limbs wrapped around her, she had felt guilty. Had she used Rey? She would have to ask the next day. Broaching the subject, however... had not been easy. 

“Rey?”

“Leia?”

“Did I... did... did you... want this?”

Leia’s voice was soft, a little unsure. She had not expected Rey to smile softly at her, to kiss her and smile again. 

“Yes... Leia.... Yes, I wanted this... I wanted you...”

Rey had smiled softly, kissing Leia one last time, pulling her deeper into the embrace. 

“Now please... rest...”

Leia had given in, allowing herself, for once, to relax and be content.


End file.
